School Girl
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: AU (Keiko bashing) Yusuke is a popular guy in school. Keiko is the popular girl (but shes a slut) and she wants Yusuke...but wait! He has a girlfriend! But is she mora than she seems?


I'm insane. La.  
  
Own nothing. La.  
  
Want to own something of the Yu Yu characters la.  
  
...  
  
AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!  
  
In Oakuyaba Jr.High (6th-9th), there was one young teen that everyone lusted for. All the girls swooned over him, of every age. Female teachers wore skimpy clothes, and flashed their cleavage at him every chance they got. If the guys weren't jealous of his popularity, they were also lusting after him.  
  
He wore the customary green Uniform, with a black tie, and worked silently, only sparring a few words a day. He wore reading glasses, which made him oh so sexy, causing most anyone to get a nosebleed. His hair was gelled up, and sometimes, several strands spilled out over his tan skin, and chocolate eyes.  
  
He was Yusuke Urameshi, in 9th grade.   
  
He only hung out with one person. Which was a small teen. He was skipped up from 7th grade, and barely went to his best friend's waist. His name was Chinchiro. He wore glasses similar to Yusuke's but, they weren't reading glasses. His vision was very poor. He had messy brown hair, that looked black if you were far away. His eyes were sparkling green.  
  
Chinchiro was what you'd call adorable. His suit, was the same as Yusuke's but he randomly, wore a long yellow scarf, that went down to his ankles. His suit was much too big for him, and often he was stopped just to be hugged.  
  
He was a good kid. He tutored people, even older people, and he never told anyone he tutored them and never asked for money, but everyone had special ways to say thank you.   
  
Girls bought him candy, and made yellow things to go with his scarf, (yellow was his favorite color), Guys gave him protection from bullies, (but he was so well liked that hardly happened) they gave him rides home, being as he always missed the bus, and advice about girls.  
  
There was another very popular goof looking person in the school. She was gorgeous, perfect height, clear skin, Short soft brown hair, and brown eyes, She wore the school uniform. A short blue skirt, the customary shirt, but she had made the shirt, so it revealed her stomach. The shirt had the sailor like blue thing hanging down, (great description ne? ^_^() ) and shiny black shoes, with socks that went up well past her knee, but not under her skirt.  
  
There was one problem. She was a heart breaker. She'd date guys, and screw them, then leave them alone. The guys are often very upset, being as they thought she loved them. She flaunted her as* to any guy in town. She was a slut, but stu=ill well liked. No one seeing her shallow insides.  
  
Everyone believed she'd get together with Yusuke. They were both popular, and beautiful. Perfect couple.   
  
Yusuke had never gone out with any girls in the school, he shrugged them off. Keiko, had her eyes on him. She saw him as the perfect goal. Sleep with him, and be the first girl to date him, that would grab everyone's attention...  
  
She watched as Yusuke did his work, smiling a little as Chinchiro waved his hands in the air, discussing something that frustrated him. Yusuke even laughed, and pat his head.  
  
"Keiko...are you going to go for it?" A girl with blonde pigtails asked.  
  
Keiko smiled, "Yes...he won't say no...He'll know *I'm* perfect for him!"  
  
"Wow! Your so cool!" A girl with glasses squealed.  
  
"I know."  
  
Keiko turned, and saunterd over to Yusuke. Chinchiro looked up, and scooted closer to Yusuke. Yusuke looked at him, and then at Keiko as she swayed her hips walking to him. She leaned over to him giggling. "HI!"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
He returned to his work adjusting his sexy glasses....(if you could see the picture of him I drew in these glasses you'd drool too...) Keiko frowned but shook it off.   
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you something..."  
  
"Then spit it out, stop wasting my time."He said annoyed.  
  
Keiko smiled and thought 'Oh...he's filled with lust...he can't wait for me to ask him out...'She flashed her perfect smile, and opened her mouth, but something cut her off.  
  
"Urameshi-sama!"  
  
Chinchiro and Yusuke both sat up, Chinchiro smiling widely. By now the whole body of school was watching Keiko to see if Yusuke would date her, and now stood stunned to see Yusuke break out in a wide grin. He turned to the open window and looked out.  
  
"Kuwa!" He leapt out the window, and everyone gathered to the windows to look outside. A very tall girl stood outside. She had very curly orange hair, which hid her high cheek bones. The hair was short, but she looked very cute with her wild curls.   
  
Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were flushed. She had blue eyes, and a pale hand to her lips. She wore a different uniform, she wasn't from this school. Her skirt was jade green bring out her hair, and went almost to her knees. She had long, pale, smooth legs, and wore shiny shoes like the other girls, Her socks weren't long, and hung baggily at her ankles.  
  
There was a rather delicate looking ankle bracelet on her leg, it was a thin gold sting, and had several white pearls randomly hanging on the gold. A guy her height was talking to her, and she looked rather uncomfortable.  
  
The people gathered by the windows looked at this girl, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but there was a soft beauty there, and several of the young men, could not help but think, Yusuke got all the luck.  
  
"Hey that's *my* lover." Yusuke growled, and the man immediately scooted off.  
  
He turned to the girl and took her hands, "Kuwa what are you doing here? You should be in school."  
  
"I'm not feeling well, I'm going home. I thought I should stop by here to tell you I won't be at the park..."   
  
Keiko frowned. "Her voice...is so annoying." She bitterly mumbled these words, while glaring at her.  
  
Yusuke reached up, and pulled her down to kiss her. She went bright red, before relaxing and closing her eyes.  
  
Thus, everyone who had the hots for Yusuke mourned/and or/died. Keiko just went enraged, and a car exploded near by. That's talent....  
  
Yusuke released her and she blushed, "Your gonna get sick."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Yusuke still held her hand, and kissed her long fingers, she still blushing. Chinchiro leapt out of the window, not landing so gracefully as Yusuke, and then took off. "HEY! KUWA!"  
  
Kuwa turned and around, and her face lit up with a smile. "CHINCHIRO!" She hugged the boy tightly, and picked him up off the ground. She set him down and reached in her bag. "I have something for you..."  
  
She pulled out a bag of cookies, and handed them to him. He smiled brightly, and ate one. "You make the best cookies!" She smiled ruffling his hair, but then her hand went to her mouth, as she began coughing.   
  
In alarm, Yusuke grabbed her shoulders, "Kuwa!" She smiled, "I'm okay, I better get home." Yusuke frowned, "I'm coming with you."  
  
"You can't skip school!" She went redder, "Not for me."  
  
"Shut up I'm going."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Kuwa blushed harder, then shook her head and laughed. "What am I going to do with you two?" Then the three began their trek to Kuwa's home.  
  
By now, every one was bustling around, excited and panicked.  
  
"Did you see that!?"  
  
"He has a girlfriend from another school! No wonder he doesn't pay any attention to the girls here!"  
  
"Wow...I can see why he likes her. She's pretty, and has great legs!"  
  
"Dude, she's so nice. She's kinda timid, but man, she's sweet!"  
  
"She must be something special to keep a guy like that!"  
  
Keiko gripped the window seal, her eyes flashing. 'No way is that little b*tch going to take *my* Yusuke...I'll get her!'  
  
"Keiko are you okay?" The girl with the glasses asked (I dub her minion 2)  
  
"Um...I know hes going out with that girl...but uh...he'll dump her for you...eventually...." The blonde girl whispered. (Minion 1, I dubbed them by alphabetical order, *B*londe, *G*lasses...oh yeah I'm smert.)  
  
"Tomorrow I'm going to get him away from that wretch..." Keiko told her minions, and then spun on her heel, leaving.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Keiko could only see Yusuke after school when he worked on his homework. It was a nice warm day so he was working outside. Chinchiro was inside tutoring a Basketball player. This is very amusing as being Chinchiro only went up to this mans....um...crotch...yeah...  
  
Keiko went outside, her minions following. Several students looked at her there brow's furrowed. What was she doing? Yusuke had a girlfriend!  
  
"You'll do great!" Minion one said smiling!  
  
"Go get'm miss Keiko!" Minion two squealed.  
  
Keiko walked off doing her slutty walk and the minions turned to each other. "She's screwed."  
  
Keiko held a bag in her hand and stood calmly in front of Yusuke. "Yusuke-sama, Would you like a rice cakes?" Yusuke looked up, and offered a smidgen of a smile. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
Keiko sat by him giving him the said rice cake. Several students were watching and watching Keiko uncomfortably. They figured out what she was doing. Once she had her eyes on someone, she would never give up until she had him. All of them felt bad for Yusuke's girlfriend, and Yusuke.   
  
'Ha...he will love my rice cakes so much that he'll say "Keiko-chan, what was I thinking dating a homely girl like that! I love you! I'll be with you always!" He'll dump that Kuwa bi*ch, and I'll be his! We'll get married, have kids, and then I'll cheat on him with a rich old man...'   
  
As she smiled dreamily at her thoughts, she did not notice Kuwa had arrived. She sat on the stone ledge, and Yusuke smiled and went to her. "To shy to come over there...?" Kuwa blushed, and he laughed. He was taller than her while she was sitting down. He place his hand by her legs, and leaned in to kiss her. She held the fabric on his chest, while he kissed her.  
  
"Keiko...Keiko!" Minion one shook her, and pointed at the kissing couple. "Da*mit!" She growled. 'Idiot! You shouldn't have taken your eyes off him for a second! "  
  
The crowd sighed, and smiled, relieved that Yusuke was still with Kuwa. Several glared at Keiko, before carrying on with their duties.   
  
"Would you like to come to our festival tomorrow night. You'll have to ware your Kimono though." Kuwa smiled. "I would like that." Yusuke smiled wide, "Good I'll see you at eight." He kissed her, One arm going around her waist, and holding her gently to him. While another held her hand.  
  
Keiko glared and stormed off, crunching her lunch she'd made. "That little B*tch...She'll get it...tomorrow night." She snarled to her minions. "Just wait Yusuke, You'll like me better than that whore!"  
  
~tomorrow night~  
  
There was a knock on Kuwa's house and her older sister, Shizuru, (Do you know who Kuwa is now? ^_______^ ) answerd. She smiled at Yusuke. He wore a green male Kimono, with black sleeves. "Don't you look handsome..." Yusuke smiled. Then he looked behind him. He grabbed Chinchiro, and put him in front of him.   
  
He had on a yellow male Kimono, not too bright or too dull, and had white sleeves. He held a wooden fan and his sleeves were white. It was no secret that Chinchiro had a crush on Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru loved the little boy, not as a relationship way, and she wouldn't dare break his heart. She bent down kissing his cheek, making him redder. The 19 Year old took the 12 year olds hand and led Chinchiro in, Yusuke following in.  
  
"YO! YUSUKE'S HERE! GET DOWN HERE!" There was a creek upstairs, and Kuwa emerged. She had on a blue Kimono, with white and red fish on it. They looked as if they were floating in the water, for ripples appeared under there mouths. Her sash was ties off into a bow; the color was white.  
  
"Kuwa...you look so pretty!" Chinchiro cheered, clapping his hands. Yusuke approached her, his arms snaking around her waist. "Not pretty...perfect, graceful, beautiful..." He kissed her lips, making her blush brightly.  
  
The kiss was interrupted by a flash. Shizuru stood with a camera. She smiled. "My baby is growing up!" She said pretending to cry. "Oh shut up!" Kuwa said blushing. "Okay, stand together, I want to get a good picture."   
  
Yusuke and Kuwa stood side by side, and Shizuru snapped a picture, "Okay Chinchiro, get in there!" Chinchiro nodded, and stepped in front of them Yusuke knelt down, wrapping his arms around him, Chinchiro holding onto his wrists. Kuwa, had leaned down holding the small boy's shoulders. Another flash, and Shizuru handed the camera to Yusuke.   
  
"Get me and Chinchiro." Chinchiro smiled, and went red. She went over to him, sitting on the couch, and hugged him. She rested her head on him, and he smiled brightly. They took another picture, and the Shizuru shooed them out of the house. "Have fun you two...but not too much fun Yusuke and Kuwa, or I'll kill you."  
  
At the festival, the three walked Chinchiro to his stand. He had a booth that tested your strength. Ring the bell and get a prize. "I'll get Kuwa a prize. " Yusuke said peppily. Chinchiro nodded, and Yusuke took the hammer smashing it down on the platform, sending the square metal up and making it clang the bell. "Choose your prize!" Chinchiro said pointing behind him. "That one." Yusuke chose a giant stuffed cat, that was taller than Chinchiro. "Oh my!" Kuwa gasped. Cats were his favorite animal, but how could he carry it. "Hey Chinchiro, can you watch it please." "Yup!"   
  
Yusuke took another turn and mad the bell ring. By now a line had appeared and they were clapping. Yusuke selected a Black Panther and gave it to s surprised Chinchiro. "You have books on all of these animals. I figured they were your favorite." Behind Chinchiro's thick glasses his eyes shone, he took it hugging it "Thanks!"   
  
"Id' like a turn." Kuwa said smiling. Several girl and guys chuckled. How could Kuwa ring the bell, she was a girl! She picked up the hammer, surprising the crowd as she picked it up like it was nothing. She slammed it down, ringing the bell. Thus, everyone's moths hung open.   
  
He reached into the prize booth and pulled out a large Crane. She blushed and handed it to Yusuke. He smiled and pulled her down for a chaste kiss. She blushed of course, and the couple walked off.   
  
Keiko was stalking the couple, wearing a purple Kimono. Her minions followed her. When the two stopped to chat with a few people behind a booth were you throw a ball at the bottles. Keiko bought one, and while the owner was turned to help a little boy to get up, so he was tall enough to throw the bottles. "Watch this." Keiko told her minions.   
  
She threw the ball as hard as she could at Kuwa's head. She smirked watching it spin towards the oblivious Kuwabara. But Yusuke suddenly appeared in front of it catching the ball. He glared hard at the stand, and the three girls barely had enough time to get away, before the he stormed over. He gave the ball to the stand keeper and yelled at him.   
  
"SOMEONE NEARLY KNOCKED KUWA OUT! IT COULD HAVE HURT KUWA!!" The owner looked around trying to see if any one was around who threw the ball. "excuse me. Yusuke sir, but he was helping me up. He didn't do it...but um...there were three girls and they were looking at your group with mean eyes. " The timed boy said. clutching onto the owner. Yusuke's eyes softened and he fluffed the boys hair.   
  
"Sorry to accuse you...I was just worried, and upset. "  
  
"Its okay, I won't turn my back again, but the boy was right. There were three girls here..."  
  
Yusuke felt anger bubble up within him, and went back to Kuwa. She was wide eyes and trembling a bit. She laughed nervously. "Haha...scary huh...?" Yusuke took her hands, and kissed them, then her. "Its okay..." Kuwa smiled I know. She knelt down kissing him sweetly, and smiled once again blushing. "Thanks."  
  
Kazima: I think we know who's the uke of the couple...  
  
Kuwa: Shut up...  
  
Yusuke: My Kuwa...*pounces on Kuwa, make out scene...*  
  
Kazima:*BLUSH*  
  
Keiko and her minions sighed with relief. "I'll get that girl..."  
  
Minion one noticed Chinchiro's stand and he was bouncing up and down. "I think I have a plan Keiko-chan!" She smiled and walked over to Chinchiro and casually asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I gotta pee!" The blonde smiled, "I'll watch the stand for you..." Chinchiro smiled, "Really!?" "Yeah, go on!" Chinchiro bowed in thank you and ran off. Keiko and Minion Two walked over to Minion one. "What was that all about?" Keiko demanded.   
  
Minion one pointed at Kuwa's giant cat, and Minion two handed Keiko a pocket knife. "Oh...I see...." Keiko smiled, and walked over to the stuffed cat. "Have I ever told you guys I love you?"  
  
~later~  
  
The festival was coming to a close, and Yusuke and Kuwa headed back to Chinchiro's stand. He had no more prizes, being as he kept giving little kids prizes. "Chinchiro!" Yusuke called. Chinchiro looked up, and the two saw that he was crying. Yusuke and Kuwa ran up to him. "Chinchiro?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Yusuke grabbed the boy looking for injuries. "Are you hurt?" Kuwa asked concerned.  
  
"No..." He sniffed. he pointed at the stand, and inside they saw the stuffed cat in shreds. "I had to goto the bathroom and a girl offered to watch the stand," Tears streamed down his cheeks, "When I came back it looked like that!" Chinchiro sobbed and Kuwa bent down, "I don't care. It was just a toy...Shhh, its okay." Yusuke hugged him, "Yeah little buddy, Its fine." Yusuke paused, "Who was the girl?" "Some blonde, I think we've seen her before. " Chinchiro sniffed.   
  
All of a sudden his eyes lit up. "WAIT!" He ran to the back, and came back with something wrapped in a blanket. He pulled the blanket off revealing a tiny brown kitten. "She's a stray! Here!" Chinchiro held her out, and Kuwa took her. "Oh thank you Chinchiro...my cat will love to have a kitten to take care of!" Yusuke smiled and ruffled Chinchiro's hair. "Your so sweet."  
  
Chinchiro smiled rubbing his eyes. Yusuke plucked him off the ground and placed him on his shoulders. "Come on, I'm treating you guys to a chocolate shake!" "YAY!" Chinchiro cheered. As Yusuke walked holding Chinchiro on his' shoulders, and holding Kuwa's hand he felt the boiling anger warp into hate. He was going to kill who ever was doing this...girl or no girl.  
  
Kazima: Bun bun bun!   
  
Yusuke: You dork!  
  
Kuwa:-_-() oi...  
  
Hiei: Why aren't we in this?  
  
Kurama: Yes!  
  
Kazima: Because you two would have killed Keiko by now.   
  
both: Oh yeah...   
  
~next day~  
  
Chinchiro arrived early as normal. He may be a very good student, but the needed tutoring in English. That was his weak point. He opened the classroom door to find no one there. Except for...  
  
"Oh...Your that creepy girl!"  
  
Keiko twitched, "WHAT?!"  
  
Chinchiro smiled bashfully. "Sorry." "Well, the teacher couldn't make it...So I'm here instead. Come on." Keiko sauntered out, and timidly, Chinchiro followed.   
  
She led him into the gym, and before he knew it, he found him self, tied to a chair, by a skipping rope. Chinchiro looked down at himself, "Uh...Your not gonna rape me are you?" He asked looking queasy.  
  
"NO, YOU DOLT!"  
  
"Thank God..."  
  
"ARRRRRGHHH!" Keiko stomped over to a cart, and pulled out a basketball. She snatched Chinchiro's glasses and threw them on the ground breaking them. "STOP! What's this all about? Did I do something wrong?"   
  
"No...Not yet." Keiko smiled and began bouncing the basket ball. "Tell me about Kuwa!" Chinchiro blinked blindly, "Why do you want to know abo-" "SHE STOLE MY YUSUKE!" Keiko snarled. Chinchiro blinked. Then he glared towards the direction he heard her voice, "You...You never had him to begin with...you..you..CHEAP WHORE!"  
  
BAM!  
  
The ball bounced off his face and into Kiel's hands. Chinchiro sniffed, his nose bleeding, and eyes watering over. Keiko held the basket ball, "Do you want me to hurt you again?" "N..no.."  
  
Keiko smiled, "Then answer my questions." "No! You'll hurt Kuwa! You can't!!" The ball smashed into his face making his lip bleed. Chinchiro gritted his teeth holding back his tears, 'Yusuke never cries!' He thought stubbornly, 'Neither will I!' Chinchiro stuck out his tongue. "Brat!"  
  
Keiko smiled, "Lets try a new question," She smiled calmly, "Where does she live?" "Like I'd tell you th-"   
  
BAM!   
  
Chinchiro coughed biting his tongue. He spit the blood out, and found his left eye wouldn't open all the way. Keiko sighed and dropped the basket ball. "Lets move on to the tennis ball." Keiko smiled evilly.  
  
Keiko: Hey Kazima...want me to hit you with this? Make you lose the eyesight in the other eye? *evil laugh*  
  
Kazima: *throws self behind Yusuke, and Hiei.* NOO! I DON'T WANT TO GET HIT AGAIN! I WANT TO KEEP THE EYE I CAN SEE OUT OF!  
  
Kuwabara:thats a low blow!  
  
Keiko: You won't stop me, you don't fight girls!  
  
Hiei: I do. *attacks*  
  
Chinchiro watched as she stepped back, "Now I'll ask another one, What school does she goto?" Chinchiro closed his eyes, and raised his head up, "I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WITCH!"  
  
"Very well then."  
  
BAM  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Yusuke bust into the gym room, decked out in his gym clothes and called out Chinchiro's name. The little boy was slumped in his chair, Keiko standing there, starring at Yusuke in surprise, "Yusuke-sa-" "SHUT THE F*CK UP!"   
  
Yusuke was enraged and rushed to Chinchiro's side, he lifted the tiny boy up, seeing his face was horribly bleeding and bruised. His collar bone was broken from were Keiko had smashed it so hard into him. (don't tell me this can't happen, cuz if a tennis ball can make my left eye explode with blood, then it can break bones)  
  
"Chinchiro..."  
  
"She's the one that's been tryin' to hurt Kuwa..." Chinchiro said his voice tight.   
  
"You can cry..." Yusuke said gently.   
  
"But...you don't..."  
  
"I do...I just hide it...its okay..." Yusuke whispered his voice wavering. By now, the coach had come in and had Keiko by the arm screaming at her. Chinchiro let out a shuddering breath and began to wail. "Keiko."  
  
Keiko looked up and Yusuke was glaring at her so evilly you'd swear he could kill with it. "Keiko...I'll get you for this. You bi*ch. If you ever, EVER, come near me, Kuwa, and Chinchiro again....I'll. Kill. You. "   
  
He stormed out and Keiko was marched down to the principal's office. Her popularity was lost as soon as the school found out what she'd done to Chinchiro, not only that, she was being transferred to a psycho ward.   
  
~After school~   
  
Keiko approached Yusuke and Kuwa after school, everyone glaring at her. She stopped in front of the couple, and both glared hatefully at Keiko. Kuwa, held Yusuke back. "What...did I TELL YOU?!" Yusuke spat his voice getting louder with each word.  
  
She calmly starred and said, "What do you see in that ugly bitch?" Kuwa's eyes widened with surprise, though she did not react, you could see the pain in her eyes. Yusuke growled and punched Keiko in her face. She fell on the ground wide eyed.  
  
"That was for Chinchiro, and Kuwa. Don't you ever touch Chinchiro or Kuwa. AND I SWEAR IF I FIND YOU MESSING WITH MY BOYFRIEND I'LL JACK YOU UP!" Keiko was about to respond, but froze.  
  
Yusuke sat down taking Kuwa in his arms, making *him* sit between his legs, while he rested atop *his* curly hair.   
  
"Yusuke...You didn't-"  
  
"Shh, no one talks bad about my Kuwabara." He leaned down nuzzling his neck, and holding him closer.  
  
Keiko twitched, "Kuwabara...as in...as in...your *male* best friend who moved away?!"  
  
"Catch on?" Yusuke asked while glaring.   
  
She twitched, "Then...why is he in...girl's clothes?"  
  
Yusuke turned Kuwabara to his face and kissed him, and held him very close, "I'm just Kinky."  
  
Fin  
  
epilogue!  
  
Shizuru killed Keiko for touching Chinchiro.   
  
They never found her remains.  
  
Years later Kuwabara and Yusuke married.  
  
And Chinchiro and Shizuru married, (7 year difference ain't so bad)  
  
and...Keiko...  
  
her remains *still* were never found. 


End file.
